Beastly Guardians: Dante's Trinity War
by Tim'an Ford
Summary: A legion of monsters known as the Beastly Guardians fought against the devil and his demons, the Hellfire Knights in order to earn their spot in heaven. Due to a betrayal between them and the Hellsing Demon Slayers the duty is passed to the descendants.
1. The Beasts That Overcame Time

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	2. Down the Well of Death

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	3. Basic Beast Training

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	4. Infernal Tragedies

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	5. First Full Moon Nights

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	6. A Werewolf's Lament

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	7. Bloodshed Brawl

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	8. Killed in the Name of Salvation!

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	9. A New Afterlife

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	10. The Mysterious Youth, Sora

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	11. Bad Blood

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	12. Sora and the Hellsing Demon Slayers

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	13. Pursuers of the Sacred Symbol

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	14. When Ends Meet Halfway!

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	15. Mystery of the Lost Guardians

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	16. Enter Neo the Cyborg Plus the Golem Army

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	17. Lucian's Childhood Sweetheart, Sonja!

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	18. Aristocratic Werewolf, Lawrence!

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	19. Okaminokiba, the Moon Sword

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	20. Battle of the Lycaon Brothers

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	21. The Ghost Boy Who Would Be Prince

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	22. Kiala and the Gypsy Town

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	23. Cole and Excalibur

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	24. Massacre by Maladonis and Satora

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	25. Wandering Satora

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	26. Takhashi and Snow Girl, Sayuki!

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


	27. Demonic Assassin, Juromaru

_**Supernatural Dimension Manga**_

_**Fan Fiction**_

Fiction

T-14+

**Bishounen, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery, Action, Adventure, Supernatural**

Blood and Gore, Fantasy Violence, Minor Language and Adult Content

_**present**_

Story and Artwork

By

Tim'an Ford

_**Characters**_

_**Protagonists:**__** Beastly Guardians**_

_**Lucian Gabriel Arcadius Lycaon/ Prince Sorann**_

___**Lucian is the primary protagonist of the story and the leader of the Beastly Guardians. Born by a natural born werewolf father and a once human mother, he is an adolescent half- blood lycanthrope who is often treated as an outcast amongst both humans and werewolves. At the beginning of the series Lucian acts hostile, distant, selfish, and arrogant towards his teammates and often pulls tricks on people. However, his warmer and kinder colors are revealed as he deals with issues of his past as the story goes by.**_

_**Though he claims to have no fears, he shudders at the thought of the hungry beast within him to take control and kill the ones closest to him. Originally, Lucian wished to earn his blessing of lifting the family curse and becoming totally human, but eventually he realizes that being the werewolf he is has become more of a blessing and that he is totally human on the inside. **_


End file.
